


Coffee Stains

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You had only weeks to find a job before you lost your apartment. Things unfortunately didn’t go exactly as planned, but that turns out to be a good thing.





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, you can find me on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun!

 

 

You rushed down the street, dodging people as you hurried towards your destination. You glanced at your phone, cursing when you saw you were over thirty minutes late. Apparently you had been staring at your phone for to long because you suddenly ran into someone. You stumbled back, holding your now crushed cup of coffee away from yourself.

“Bloody hell.”

You looked at the man in front of you. His suit jacket was covered in your hot coffee. He didn’t seem hurt but you still felt guilty. He hadn’t looked up from his expensive looking suit, which you had just spilled coffee all over.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok? Did that burn you?”

He looked at you and smiled kindly when he saw how nervous you looked. He shook his head as he took his jacket off, his vest had gotten coffee on it as well. He took off his vest and his shirt seemed fine, which made you slightly relieved.

“Oh it’s just a bit of coffee, no reason to make a fuss.” He waved a hand dismissively.

“At least let me pay to have it cleaned, I should have been paying more attention.” You insisted.

He frowned and tilted his head slightly.

“Really? You seemed like you were in a rush?”

You glanced down the street behind him. The interview was only a few more blocks away, you bit your lip and shook your head.

“No, it wasn’t anything to important.” You lied.

He raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t believe you and you decided to change the subject.

“I’m Y/N.” You smiled.

“Lucifer Morningstar, are you sure you don’t have somewhere to be darling?”

You hesitated a moment.

“Yeah, it’s nothing I can’t worry about later.”

In truth, you had been relying on this job to keep you from being homeless. You pulled your phone out sending a quick text to the owner. You thought nothing of it when Lucifer checked his phone only a few moments after you.

**_‘I’m sorry I can’t make the interview today, something important came up.’_ **

_**-Y/N L/N** _

He glanced up at you in surprise, you didn’t notice to preoccupied throwing away your cup of coffee. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, hiding his surprise before you noticed.

“I know a good dry cleaners just a few minutes from here.” You said turning back to him.

He handed you his jacket and vest and you nodded for him to follow you. It only took the two of you about ten minutes to reach the cleaners. Once you had dropped off his jacket, and vest and learned it would take about an hour for his items to be cleaned you offered to buy him some lunch.

“No need my dear, you’re already paying to clean my clothes can’t have you paying for my lunch.” Lucifer smiled.

“Fair enough, but no coffee.” You joked.

He chuckled and agreed holding his arm out for you. You raised an eyebrow but linked your arm with his nevertheless.

“Where to?”

You shrugged, looking around. The whole city was new and fascinating to you.

“I don’t really know many places around here, have any recommendations?”

Lucifer smiled brightly and looked excited at the possibly of showing you around the city.

“Oh you’re new to the city? Well darling you must let me show you around!”

You pretended to think for a moment, and he lightly nudged you.

“I would love that Lucifer.”

He showed you all the best spots of the city, even some of the less than legal ones. You were having so much fun with the him, you had lost track of time.

“Oh the cleaners closes soon, we should get back.” You reminded him.

“Right, of course.”

You almost thought he sounded, disappointed? No, you quickly pushed the thought from your mind and walked beside him. The two of you reached the dry cleaners just before the doors were locked. Lucifer watched very amused as you not only argued with the owner over the time, but even managed to get a discount.

“You don’t close for another five minutes, and you haven’t locked the doors yet, so technically you aren’t closed. Clothes please.” You smiled.

The man mumbled under his breath and begrudgingly got Lucifer’s clothes. You practically skipped away with the devil laughing behind you.

“You my dear, are a force to be reckoned with.” He chuckled.

You slowed to a stop when the two of you got closer to Lux. You suddenly remembered you were about to be homeless soon. You pushed the thought aside and forced a smile.

“I had fun today, even though I almost ruined your clothes, thanks Lucifer. I’ll see you around.” You said.

“I should hope so, you start work tomorrow.”

“ _What_?”

He almost laughed at your confused expression.

“Lux is my club, consider today your interview, I would love for you to work here Y/N.” He smiled.

You almost cried, instead you caught him off guard by hugging him tightly, and kissing him. You quickly pulled away.

“That wasn’t very professional.” You muttered.

He just smirked and you awkwardly turned to walk away.

“Well, see you tomorrow, goodnight, or evening, or… yeah…ok…”

Lucifer watched you hurry away, smiling at your embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
